


Ikaw Pa Rin

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Lovers, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: Love is sweeter the second time around.





	Ikaw Pa Rin

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit LOL

Punong puno na ng uhog ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo pero kebs lang siya. Wala namang choice eh. Trabaho niya to. Kailangan niya ng pera. 

Normally nag-aabide siya kung anong nasa kontrata. Yakap lang, no more no less. Sadyang meron lang talagang mga clients na mukhang nangangailangan ng comfort beyond that. Kailangan ng kausap, ng masasabihan. Sino ba naman siya para ipagkait yon, diba?

Tulad ngayon.

Nagkataon na sobrang open ng kasalukuyang client niya. Detailed yung reason for wanting a hug pero break up talaga yung pinag-ugatan. Relate naman si Kyungsoo dyan pero syempre, story yan for another day.

May nilalagdaan naman na confidentiality agreement before the actual session kaya safe naman lahat ng info na nakalagay sa profile ng client. Optional din naman yung reason kaya walang pagpupumilit na ganap. 

So ayun, currently hinihimas niya ang likod ng client niya na halimaw sa tangkad habang binubulungan niya ng words of encouragement. Bilang ang liit ni Kyungsoo, kailangan pang magbend ni Park Chanyeol para maka-lean sa balikat ng una. 

5 minutes ang inavail ni Park at 1 minuto na lang ang natitira. Mukha namang kumakalma na ito at humihikbi hikbi na lang. Hindi na rin ito nagkkwento compared sa first few minutes ng session.

As soon as naubos ang oras, kumalas agad si Kyungsoo kahit mukhang hesitant pa ang isang lalaki. Ngumiti ang client ng tipid at napabuntong hininga bago nagpasalamat at umalis.

Hindi rin naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapangiti kahit saksakan na ng lagkit ang tshirt niya.

Mahal niya ang trabaho niya may uhog man o wala.

***

Joke lang.

Binabawi niya yon as soon as makita niya ang client niya 1 week after.

_Bakit ba hindi niya chineck ang profile before the session?_

Pero chill lang naman. No big deal. Si Kim Jongin lang naman to. Si Kim Jongin na ex niya.

Wala naman talaga silang bad blood after nung break up. Kung tutuusin nga ang linis nun kasi mutual decision.

High school sweethearts sila. A grand total of 3 years na magjowa. On and off nga lang, may mga cool off in between pero they made it work. 

Up until magcollege na sila.

After graduation ng high school, graduate na rin sila sa isa’t isa.

4 years nung huli niyang makita si Jongin. After kasi nung break up, hiwalay na rin yung circle of friends na nabuo nila. Kumbaga parang walang merge na naganap in the first place.

Hindi niya talaga ineexpect na makita ito ulit. At mukhang ganun din ang isa nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Halatang gulat si Jongin. Napatigil ito sa paglapit at napalunok. “Kyungsoo?”

Ngumiti ng tipid ang lalaki. “Jongin.”

***

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba silang ipatong sa braso ng ex o sa likod nito. Ang alam niya lang nag-iinit ang katawan niya at hindi sa paraan na malaswa.

Kinakabahan siya. Parang nagmamarathon ang puso sa eksaktong segundo na nagdikit ang mga katawan nila at ininvade ni Jongin ang personal space niya. Sinakop ng kaliwang braso nito ang bewang niya at nakaunan naman ang likod ng ulo niya sa kanan nitong palad. 

Hindi makahinga si Kyungsoo hindi lang dahil sa naksubsob ang buong mukha niya sa dibdib ng ex kundi na rin sa pagpapasabog ng mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya.

Tangina.

Gusto niya nang kumawala dahil ganon din ang nararamdaman niya mula sa katawan ni Jongin.

Mainit at kumakabog nang mabilis.

Nakahinga lang siya nang naluwag nang marinig ang alarm na cue para kumalas. 

_Limang minuto lang pero bakit parang tatlong taon ng pagsasama._

Tinapik niya ang binata na parang walang balak maglet go. 

“Jongin?” Ingat na tawag niya rito. “Time’s up na.”

Dun lang mukhang bumalik sa realidad ang lalaki at agad agad na humiwalay kay Kyungsoo. Napaubo ito. “Sorry.”

“Uh,” panimula niya. “Okay ka na ba?” 

Tumango lang ito nang marahan.

“Okay.”

Awkward puta.

“Catch up soon?”

Tanga.

Lumiwanag ang mga mata ni Jongin at agarang tumango.

_Lord, ano ba tong pinasok ko._

***

“Sabihin mo saking nagjojoke ka.”

“Sehun, hindi nga raw. Paulit ulit.”

“Baek, manahimik ka. Ano Kyungsoo, sagot.”

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at sinarado ang librong binabasa. “Magkikita kami bukas ni Jongin. Na ex ko. Di ka nananaginip.”

Napahawak sa sentido ang lalaki. “Tanga ka ba?”

“Oy.” Binatukan ni Baekhyun si Sehun. “Wag naman ganon.”

“Eh ang tanga eh. Di ka pa tropa nung first year ng college kaya wag kang sabatero, Byun. Nagmumukmok to all day everyday.” Inis na sagot ni Sehun at tinitigan ang pinakamaliit. “Sigurado ka ba dito? Back out ka na habang may chance ka pa.”

“Nakakatawa ka.” Banat ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. “Sa tagal natin magkakilala ngayon lang kita nakitang seryoso.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Oo na.” Pagsuko nito. “Alam ko ginagawa ko.” Hindi niya alam. “Support na lang please? Magcacatch up lang naman kami. No big deal.”

Napabuntong hininga na lang ang kaibigan. “Yang pagkasoft mo minsan nakakairita.”

“Wag mo na pagalitan.” Paglalambing ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Kumapit na ito na parang koala sa braso. “Malaki na yan. Alam na niya ginagawa niya. Responsable yan. Kaya ikaw,” Sabay harap kay Kyungsoo. “Practice safe sex. May nilagay akong condom sa wallet mo.” 

Namula naman agad ito.

“Gago!” Sigaw ni Sehun.

***

Surprisingly, hindi awkward yung meeting nila ni Jongin. Actually nakakatuwa nga kasi ang dami nilang napag-usapan. Parang dati lang. Usap lang sila about anything under the sun. Minsan may panakaw na halik sa pisngi pero syempre past is past. Iba na ngayon. Pero that doesn’t mean hindi naaappreciate ni Kyungsoo yung atmosphere pag magkasama sila ni Jongin. Ang calming kasing kasama nito.

“Curious lang ako.” Hesitant na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nilalaro laro niya ang ketchup para sa fries niya. “Di ko kasi nacheck yung profile mo before the session. Bakit ka nagsign up for a hug?”

Napatigil si Jongin at mukhang kinabahan. “Ah, yung common reason I guess. Unhappiness?” Unsure na sagot nito. 

Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo. “From what?”

“Life in general? Hindi lang siguro ako kuntento. Kasi mostly dun naman nagsstem diba? Parang may kulang. Kahit anong meron ka pakiramdam mo di parin enough? Ganung feeling.”

“Baka kasi wala ako?” Pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo. Wala lang. Para lang malighten up yung mood. Pero mukhang opposite ang effect kay Jongin dahil naging somber ang expression ng mukha nito in an instant.

“Baka nga.”

***

**kyungsoo**  
“baka nga”  
ano yun  
ienlighten niyo ako

 **baekhyun**  
ibig sabihin nun my dear friend  
gusto ka niya ulit  
he wants you back  
yun yon  
kaya balikan mo na

 **sehun**  
?????  
tanga ka ba baekhyun  
baka nga eh  
BAKA  
hindi siya sigurado  
kung hindi nagbiro si soo di niya icoconsider  
wag mong paasahin yan  
uto uto pa naman 

**baekhyun**  
bida bida ka na naman  
bat ba hate na hate mo si jongin  
gwapo naman  
mukhang malaki  
ang puso  
so bakit

 **sehun**  
KASI  
ayaw ko lang masaktan yan  
puro question marks lang nakikita ko sa kim jongin na yan

 **baekhyun**  
well ako puro exclamation points ang nakikita ko jan  
mapapasigaw ka talaga  
kaya kyungsoo my friend  
go for the gold  
support lang ang #1 mumsh mo ehehe  


**kyungsoo**  
ugh  


***

Nakuha rin ni Kyungsoo ang sagot niya 2 weeks after.

Kakatapos lang ng last session niya for the day and pauwi na sana siya nang makita si Jongin na naghihintay sa labas ng building.

“Uy, ba’t nandito ka?” Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Lumalabas sila ni Jongin pero sigurado siyang wala silang lakad ngayon.

Namula naman ang tenga ni Jongin habang kinakamot ang ulo nito. “Dinner tayo? Kung free ka?”

“Oo naman. Saan ba?”

“Kila Kuya Jongdae? Tagal na rin.” 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. Dun kasi sila madalas kumain nung sila pa. Di naman sa pagmamalaki pero isa talaga yun sa pinakamasarap na eateries. Isa sila sa loyal customers noon. Pumayag naman siya dahil matagal na rin nung huli siyang nakabisita.

Pagdating ay hindi magkamayaw si Kuya Jongdae sa pag-aasikaso sa kanila. “Jongin! Kyungsoo! Ba’t ngayon na lang kayo bumalik?! Going strong ah!” Tuloy tuloy na sabi nito at sa sobrang saya ng expression niya sa mukha ay hindi nila matanggi ang assumption na sila pa.

Umupo sila sa madalas nilang table noon habang hinihintay ang paborito nilang beef caledereta. 

“Grabe tagal kong di nakabalik.” Saad ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang paligid kung may nag-iba ba. Napangiti siya nang marealize na ganun pa rin naman. May mga bagay talagang hindi nagbabago.

“Ako rin. Sana solid pa rin yung caldereta no?”

“Oo naman! Sure yan.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin. 

Ilang saglit lang ay dumating na ang order nila at hindi naman sila nadisappoint dahil ganun pa rin ang lasa. Mas may sinarap pa nga. 

“Buti talaga dinala mo ko dito ulit.” Pagpapasalamat ni Kyungsoo habang naghihimay ng karne. Napansin naman ni Jongin na may sauce ito sa gilid ng labi kaya agaran niyang pinahid gamit ang kanyang daliri. Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo at namula bago humablot ng tissue para linisin ito.

Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa binata na bumalik na sa pagkain at sa mga pisngi nito na bumabalik palang sa orihinal nitong kulay.

“Kyungsoo?” 

Nakuha niya naman agad ang atensyon ng isa.

“Usap tayo mamaya?”

***

Pagkalabas na pagkalabas nila ay laking gulat ni Kyungsoo nang biglang hawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at hindi binitawan ito nang sinubukan niyang pumiglas.

Hinigit lang nito gently ang magkahawak nilang kamay habang naglalakad sila patungo sa apartment ni Kyungsoo.

Nakatingin lang nang diretso si Jongin na may maliit na ngiti sa kanyang labi. 

“Ano ba to, Jongin?”

Napatigil sa paglalakad si Jongin kaya napatigil din siya. Humarap sa kanya ito at tiningnan siya nang seryoso. “Namimiss kita.”

“Ano—“

“Kahit nakakasama kita namimiss pa rin kita.” 

“Jongin—“

“Sobrang tanga ko. Gago. Para pakawalan ka. Araw araw akong binabagabag nun, alam mo ba. Iniisip ko kung tatakbo ba ako pabalik sayo pero natatakot ako kasi paano kung ayaw mo na? Pano kung ako na lang pala yung may gusto? Kaya hinayaan ko. Sobrang desperado nga to the point na nagsign up pa ko sa cuddling agency diba? Tangina, sobrang lungkot pala. Sobrang lungkot pala na wala ka.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong dapat gawin. Kung iiyak ba, hahampasin si Jongin, o hahalikan. Sobrang mahal niya lang talaga ang lalaking to na ayaw niya nang magsayang pa ng kahit isang segundo.

Pinulupot niya ang mga braso sa bewang nito at sinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib at doon nagpakawala ng hininga. “Nakakainis ka.”

Automatic naman na hinawakan siya nito sa bewang at sa likod ng ulo para lalo pang idikit ang mukha sa dibdib ng lalaki. “Mas naiinis ako sa sarili ko.”

“Sorry, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal pa rin talaga kita eh.”

Imbes na sagutin ito, kumalas siya sa pagkakayakap at inilipat ang mga braso sa leeg ng binata. Ginamit niya itong pangtulak pababa para pagdikitin ang kanilang mga labi. 

Nakangiti lang sila pareho pagkatapos at naglapat ulit ang kanilang mga kamay.

“Tara na?”

***

**baekhyun**  
tanggalin mo na si sehun dito sa gc  
mabebeastmode lang yun :-))))))  
congrats bebe  
magagamit mo na yung nasa wallet ;)

 **kyungsoo**  
ingay mo 

**sehun**  
online ako mga ugok  
kyungsoo  
sabihin mo jan sa jowa mo  
2pm sharp bukas

 **baekhyun**  
deads :-)))))))

_kyungsoo has left the group chat._


End file.
